Harem of a Certain Pink-Haired Dragon Slayer
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Natsu Dragneel dies by a lightning strike out of nowhere after bringing Lucy Heartfilia to Fairy Tail. He appears before a God after dying. He apologizes for killing him and sends him to Kuoh Town where he'll live his second life. What'll happen once he wakes up in Kuoh Town?
1. Reincarnation

In front of Fairy Tail's guild, Natsu Dragneel is struck by lightning after Lucy Heartfilia walked into the guild building. Natsu turned to ash without a single scream coming from him. In Heaven, God said, "Hello Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu heard that and asked, "Where am I?"

God answered, "You are currently in Heaven due to dying."

Natsu asked, "How did I die?"

God answered, "Lightning bolt struck you. I do apologize for sending it down to you. I wasn't entirely aiming for you."

Natsu asked, "Why the hell would you be firing lightning bolts anyway?"

God answered, "Quite simple, it is my job to toss lightning bolts around in the sky. Yet, the one that hit you was a complete mistake. But to make up for my mistake, I will send you to a different world due to me being unable to reincarnate you back into your previous world. The world that I'll be sending you to is completely different from what you are used to, Natsu. It's called Earth. A lovely world. I think that you'll like it. The place where I'm sending you is Kuoh Town. It's a pretty big town if you ask me. Compared to Magnolia, Kuoh Town makes Magnolia look like a village. You could also choose to stay dead if that's what you want."

Natsu said, "I believe that you giving me a second chance is good. I died young after all."

God said, "Yes you did. Well, once you get to the surface, you'll get to do whatever you want. Once you get down to the surface, there isn't any changing your mind, Natsu."

Natsu said, "I'm ok with it."

God said, "Then to Earth you go."

He snapped his fingers and then Natsu vanished from in front of him in the blink of an eye. Natsu woke up in an unknown location. Natsu looked around and then asked himself, "Where in the world am I? I know that he said that I'd appear within Kuoh Town, but I have no idea where this is."

Natsu got out of bed and then walked to the window and saw a lot of Humans outside and then said, "This place has a lot of Humans. It's amazing."

Natsu walked out of the place in which he woke up in and then a man walked passed him looking at him and then said to himself, "Sir, it seems that he's finally out of the house."

His boss said, "Way to go."

Natsu took off and then the man asked, "Shall I follow him?"

The boss answered, "Yes."

As the man followed Natsu around, another man appeared asking, "Are you the man from the abandoned house?"

Natsu heard that and then answered, "Yes."

He said, "Follow me. You are being followed."

Natsu heard that and then Natsu started following the man. Natsu looked at him and then asked, "Who are you anyway?"

The man answered, "Issei Hyoudou. But you can call me Issei."

Natsu said, "Natsu Dragneel. But you can call me Natsu."

Issei said, "Well, nice to meet you, Natsu."

As soon as they got to the alleyway, the man ran after them, but as soon as he got to the alleyway, both Natsu and Issei were gone. The man growled and then said, "Sir, he got away. It seems that he got help from someone."

The boss heard that and then said, "It's ok. Obsidian is a big organization. The White Branch will take over from here."

The man said, "Yessir."

The man took off and then Issei took him to his mansion and then Natsu said, "This place is huge."

Issei said, "I live here with my family and friends."

Natsu said, "Really?"

Issei answered, "Yes. Come on in."

They walked into the mansion and then Issei said, "I have brought him as you requested, Rias."

Rias Gremory looked at Natsu and said, "So, you are the reason why Obsidian is on the move. You don't seem to understand what you coming from another world means to them."

Natsu said, "Reincarnation."

Rias said, "It doesn't matter. Wait, reincarnation?"

Natsu answered, "I died in my previous world and was sent here. That's all I know. Woke up in the abandoned house that he said that I was in. And now you are telling me that this Obsidian person is after me."

Rias said, "Obsidian is not a person. It's an evil organization that will do anything to get strong people into their organization. Even kill his friends or family. Threaten him to the point of him wanting to join them to make them stop torturing him. They have tried to take my Issei away from us. But they failed due to underestimating the people of the Hyoudou Residence."

Natsu heard that and then said, "Obsidian is not a person but an organization, huh? An evil organization that wants to recruit me into it. Sounds like a hassle."

Rias said, "Follow us."

Natsu said, "OK."

They walked up to the sixth floor and saw that everyone was sitting down in there already and then Natsu looked at them and then said, "They are all women."

Issei said, "Yes. They are. Do you have a problem with that?"

Natsu answered, "Nope."

Natsu looked at the map and then said, "This world seems bigger than my old one."

Issei said, "That's just because we built more."

Natsu looked at the map and then said to himself, "So many countries within this world. It is most definitely bigger than my world. I wonder how they are dealing with me."

Natsu turned toward them and then Rias said, "So, any questions."

Natsu answered, "Yes. When do I get to kick some ass?"

Rias heard that and then a voice appeared answering, "You will get your turn when it is time, Natsu."

Everyone heard that and asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The voice answered, "A girl."

Issei asked, "Where are you?"

The voice answered, "Inside of Natsu."

Issei said, "I doubt that."

Natsu looked at him and then the voice said, "Obsidian is an organization that you should worry about, Natsu. The magicians here are a lot stronger than the magicians of your previous world. And it won't be that easy to defeat them. Obsidian has over 250,000 members. Separated into 50 branches across the world. Obsidian won't be the only threat that is within the world, Natsu. There will be people from other universes coming to this one looking for a fight. We are in universe E-1. Obsidian is also from E-1. Your first target is the White Branch. The more you fight, the stronger we get. White Branch is led by a man known as Zack White. Zack White won't appear before you anytime soon. So be ready for anything."

Natsu said, "Sounds rough."

The voice said, "5,000 members a branch. It is rough."

Akeno Himejima asked, "Why are you helping him?"

The voice answered, "It is my job. God wants his forgiveness, so I am here to guide him throughout the world. And you won't stop me. That is because I'm inside of Natsu after all."

Natsu looked at them and then the voice said, "I think that we should get going now. We have a long journey to go on."

Natsu asked, "Where would we be going anyway?"

She answered, "Natsu, there is one more thing that you should know about your reincarnation."

Everyone heard that and then Natsu said, "I think that I'm listening."

The voice said, "You are no longer Human. You are now a Dragon. Meaning that you are capable of transforming into a Dragon. And owning your own peerage similar to both Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou."

Natsu said, "That's pretty fucking crazy."

The voice said, "I know. That's why it'll be a lot of fun. One day, we'll head to the Dragon Realm. Another day, we'll visit other universes. It'll be fun. Trust me."

Natsu said, "It does sound like fun."


	2. The White Branch Appears

Asia Argento asked, "What are you planning to do with Natsu?"

The voice answered, "Well, there is a girl about to die. He's going to save her. Farewell."

Natsu took off and then Yuuto Kiba said, "It seems that he's definitely going to die with her help."

Koneko Toujou said, "Natsu is crazier than we thought. She did mention that he was a Dragon. That means that he's got a Red Marble piece."

Gasper Vladi said, "It is definitely going to be rough for him. Without a doubt."

Xenovia Quarta asked, "What are we going to do about that being inside of him?"

Rossweisse answered, "There is nothing that we can do. He'd probably just stop us in our tracks."

Ravel Phenex said, "She'll not go down with a fight. That is without a doubt true."

Ingvild Leviathan said, "It seems that he is influenced easily. And there is nothing that we can do about that."

Ophis said, "He had a dangerous aura around him."

Lilith nodded and then said, "He's dangerous."

Kuroka said, "It looked like he was in full control. And he does what he wants."

Le Fay Pendragon said, "Natsu will definitely be a troublemaker in the future."

Kunou asked, "What are we going to do? He'll die at this rate."

Elmenhilde Karnstein said, "The being is probably the aura that you sensed earlier. I didn't sense any magic from him whatsoever. Like he was extinguishing it completely."

Lint Sellzen said, "Well now, we'll never get anywhere by just sitting here."

Issei said, "It won't be easy to stop him. I just have a feeling."

Akeno said, "It'll be one hell of a fight the entire way."

Rias said, "We won't do anything. This is Natsu's path. And we won't interfere with it. Dragon's are capable of having an unlimited amount of members within their peerage."

Ophis said, "Not that many Dragon Kings are left. And Natsu appearing might bring them out of hiding probably."

Ravel said, "That seems a bit troublesome."

Ophis heard that and then said, "Trust me when I say this. You don't want to anger a Dragon."

As soon as Natsu got outside of the mansion, the voice said, "Now that we are alone, allow me to introduce myself. I am Aura, Water Serpent Dragon Beast Goddess. I am known as one of the strongest Dragons in the universe. Yet, I despise men."

Natsu asked, "Then why are you inside of me?"

Aura answered, "That is because I've been sealed away. And hopefully in the near future, you'll be able to release me from my seal that the God that killed you put me in. There is a reason why I hate men, Natsu. But you'll find that out in a later date and time. Oh yeah, that girl that needed to be saved, that was a ruse to get you out of there."

Natsu asked, "Why?"

Aura answered, "They were going to bombard you with questions. And I doubt that you would want that."

Natsu said, "True that. So, where are we going to start?"

Aura answered, "Use your ears."

As Natsu walked around, Ddraig said, "I felt a Dragon energy signature within Natsu. Not that he was a Dragon. There really is a being inside of Natsu."

Issei asked, "How strong is this Dragon?"

Ddraig answered, "If it was a one on one fight between me and the Dragon in question, then I'd lose immediately."

Ingvild said, "It seems that even Ddraig seems that he's powerful enough to defeat us."

Ddraig said, "Not only would he defeat us, he'd definitely beat us in one go. Won't even need two hits to make you bleed."

As Ddraig explained what he felt within Natsu, Natsu appeared before a group of men harassing a high school girl. As soon as he arrived, the girl said, "Please stop already. I told you that I don't want to go."

Natsu heard that and then the girl stared at Natsu and Natsu tapped one of them on the back. The one he tapped on the back said, "Get lost. This is ours."

Natsu tapped him on the back again and then the man turned around and saw him standing there. He asked, "What the hell do you want?"

Natsu answered, "Stop harassing the girl."

They laughed and said, "I don't have to listen to you. Yeah, we're stronger than we look. Let's teach him a lesson."

Natsu smiled and then they started swinging at him, but Natsu made fire appear from his hands and then they said, "You are a magician, it seems."

The girl saw that and then Natsu swung at them one after the other. After Natsu punched them 5 times each, they ran away and gave up saying, "We're so sorry. We won't bother her ever again."

The girl looked at Natsu and asked, "Who are you?"

Natsu answered, "Natsu Dragneel. What about you?"

She answered, "Oh yeah, where are my manners? I am Yuna Nakamura. They've been trying to get me into their organization for years. They just don't know when to quit."

Natsu asked, "What organization would that be?"

Yuna answered, "Obsidian. Kuoh Town is full of potential. And you seem to be a target as well."

Natsu said, "So I have been told."

Yuna said, "So, what type of magician are you?"

Natsu was about to answer when Aura said, "He's capable of using all magic."

Yuna said, "As I thought, a Dragon. You really are a Dragon."

Aura said, "Yes, we are real Dragons."

Yuna smiled and then looked at him and then Natsu turned his head toward the voices and then said, "White Branch has finally arrived, huh?"

Aura said, "That seems to be the case."

Natsu started walking away and then Yuna asked, "Why are you walking away?"

Natsu answered, "Defeating those 4 was way too easy. It was definitely a trap. You are a member of White Branch after all."

Aura said, "Smart. Very smart."

Yuna growled and then she went to follow him, but as soon as she got to the alleyway, Natsu was gone completely. The leader of the group that Zack sent asked, "Where is he?"

Yuna answered, "He disappeared in thin air."

The leader said, "No one just disappears, Yuna. Must have been magic. Well, we did expect this to be a challenge. So, we just need to stay focused."

Yuna said, "Yessir."

Zack asked, "Did the plan work?"

Yuna answered, "Nope. He easily found out that I was a member after defeating Hector, William, Sean, and Jack Bennett."

Zack sighed and said, "They should have went all out."

Sean said, "We're sorry."

Zack said, "Don't worry about it. Stay in Kuoh Town till you find him. The boss wants him in our organization as soon as possible."

The leader asked, "What if we don't get him?"

Zack answered, "You don't come back till you get him. That's all, Jason Border. I'll be waiting for your reports."

The leader of the small group sent by Zack, Jason Border said, "Yessir. Let's spread out and find him."

They said, "Yessir."

They started moving around the town in search of Natsu.


	3. A Girl Attacks Yuna

As they split up searching for Natsu throughout Kuoh Town, Natsu was staying far away from the group of people around him. Inside of Hyoudou's Residence, Rias said, "Obsidian is definitely going to make their move soon. And they might attack at any moment."

Issei looked outside and saw Natsu running and said, "It's already begun."

Yuuto asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Rias answered, "Natsu is out there, isn't he?"

Issei answered, "Yep."

Natsu looked up at the window and then said, "I saved a member of Obsidian. And it was a trap. And now they are here. Gotta run."

Ddraig said, "It was a trap after all."

Ingvild said, "That Dragon really will get him killed."

Koneko said, "How will we save him?"

Rias answered, "We'll fight to help him out."

Koneko said, "Alright."

Everyone got up out of their seat and then Yuna followed him saying, "I can smell you, Dragon. I know where you are hiding."

Ddraig said, "Let's head toward Natsu. He's going to need our help."

5 minutes later, a man known as Sam Ryder appeared in front of Natsu saying, "Hello. I'm here to bring you in."

Natsu growled and then Sam made flames appear from his hands and said, "Here we go. Fight me and come back to Obsidian with us."

Natsu said, "I'm afraid that isn't going to happen."

They started swinging at each other and sparks of flames appeared all over the place. Yuna saw the sparks and said, "So Sam beat me to him, huh? He really is fast for a Fire Magician."

Sam punched Natsu, but Natsu barely budged from his position. Sam saw that and then Aura said, "Sam Ryder, he's a Fire Magician. And is a member of White Branch. The branch that Obsidian sent to capture you. Sam is one of the Top Eight of White Branch. And he won't be defeated easily. Even though you are a Dragon, it still won't be easy to defeat him."

Natsu heard that and then said, "I see. It really is going to be rough."

Sam kicked Natsu's head and then his head tilted to the side. Sam kept up with the attack and then Natsu sighed and then punched his ribs and Sam coughed up blood and started moving backwards due to how hard Natsu punched him. Sam held his ribs and said to himself, "Shit. His punches pack quite the punch. I really need to come up with another plan to defeat him. He's no normal Human."

Yuna said, "He's not a Human, Sam. He's a Dragon."

Sam heard that and said, "As in a fire breathing Dragon."

Yuna answered, "Yes. A literal Dragon."

Sam said, "That explains how he is capable of taking all of this damage."

Yuna said, "Trust me, you won't beat him easily."

Sam said, "Fire Fist Ace." He punched Natsu with a devastating punch and Natsu flew back into a building. As he was flying back, Issei appeared catching him and Ddraig said, "You are going to get him killed Dragon."

Aura said, "Ddraig, long time no see. Do you remember a Dragon known as Aura?"

Ddraig said, "Yes. She's the strongest known Dragon in the multiverse. What about her?"

Natsu answered, "You are talking to her."

Ddraig said, "Impossible. She's dead."

Aura said, "Just sealed inside of Natsu. That's all."

Issei said, "You really are one crazy man."

The smoke disappeared and Sam saw that Natsu was unharmed and was with Issei and said, "Two for one, huh? I love this."

Issei said, "I'm not joining Obsidian. And neither is Natsu."

Natsu said, "Your damn right I'm not joining Obsidian."

Issei smiled and then Yuna said, "I'm almost there. Hang in there, Sam."

Sam said, "Thanks. I owe you one."

Issei flew toward Sam, but Sam dove to the side and Natsu went to uppercut him, but Sam pushed his body over Natsu. As that happened, Issei tackled him into a building. Sam coughed up blood and then Natsu punched him in the face pushing his head up against the wall of the building causing an explosion. As soon as Yuna got a block away from Sam's location, a girl appeared out of nowhere and then punched her face saying, "I'm back bitch."

Yuna heard that and looked at her and said, "Shion Leviathan. You really don't know when to quit, do you?"

Shion answered, "I won't let you have your way."

Yuna said, "I see. If that's the case, then let's continue where we left off. A fight to the death. Yuna Nakamura vs. Shion Leviathan. Who will win? The Demon? Or the Human? Let the fight between enemies begin its final stage."

Shion said, "Agreed."


	4. Yuna Defeats Shion

As Shion and Yuna started there fight, Natsu said, "Hm?"

Issei asked, "Is something the matter?"

Natsu answered, "I was being followed by Yuna Nakamura. Yet, she isn't here. She should have arrived already."

Issei said, "Now that you mention it, she is late."

Natsu looked behind him and then Ddraig said, "Yuna is in a battle against Shion Leviathan. A cousin of Ingvild."

Aura said, "Shion is a troublesome Devil that fights to protect those that she cares about. But she's a lovely girl. She has been defeated hundreds of times, yet never dies."

Issei heard that and said, "She's crazy strong."

Natsu said, "Yep."

As they ran over to see her fight against Yuna, Yuna swung at her, but Shion punched her fist and Yuna growled and said, "Damn you."

Shion said, "Like I said before, I won't let you have your way."

As the two of them continued to fight, Rias appeared before Hector saying, "You must be a member of Obsidian."

Hector asked, "What makes you say that?"

Rias answered, "I know everyone within Kuoh Town and I've never seen you before in my life."

Hector said, "Well now, I guess that you are pretty intelligent after all. I am Hector Bennett. A member of White Branch of Obsidian. I do not wish to fight you. You aren't Natsu Dragneel."

Rias said, "Well, you should have thought about that before targeting someone from my territory."

Hector laughed and then said, "Oh well, I guess that it is time for us to start this fight then. There really is no peaceful way in doing this, is there?"

Rias said, "I guess that you can stop hunting him."

Hector said, "I see. Water Dragon's Blue Nova." As he swung at her, Rias placed a barrier up around herself and an explosion occurred within the middle of Kuoh Town.

As Rias and Hector were fighting, Yuuto appeared before William. William sighed and said, "You aren't Natsu Dragneel, nor Issei Hyoudou."

Yuuto said, "Well, the only person that knows where Natsu is is Issei himself. And there is nothing that I can do to help you find him. But I have my orders to defeat you all."

William said, "I bet that you do. I guess that it is time for the beginning of the end."

William started swinging his swords at Yuuto, but Yuuto blocked his swings with ease. Yuuto looked at him and William said, "Plan A of capturing Natsu Dragneel failed. Plan B is ago." As soon as he said that, explosions of sparks appeared throughout the battlefield.

As they were fighting, Akeno appeared before Sean and said, "You seem to be new here."

Sean said, "I am. First time out of the US."

Akeno said, "Well, I know Kuoh Town better than you think. Kuoh Town is where I have lived for so long."

Sean looked at her and then said, "Oh, what I would do to a girl like you?"

Akeno said, "Touch me inappropriate in anyway possible and I will kill you."

Sean laughed and then said, "I see. Sounds like fun."

Sean swung his fist at her, but Akeno sent lightning at him saying, "I won't go down that easily."

Sean was laughing after getting struck by lightning and said, "I see. You are capable of using lightning as well. Sounds like fun."

Akeno heard that and then Sean sent lightning down toward Akeno, but she put her wings out and flew out of dodge. Sean saw that and then said, "Hm, a Reincarnated Devil, huh? Along with being part Fallen Angel. Must be rough."

Akeno said, "Nope. I have accepted my fate already. So it really doesn't matter to me."

As they were fighting each other, Xenovia appeared before Jack. Jack looked at her and then said, "What a beautiful body you got there, lady."

Xenovia said, "Sorry, but I'm already taken."

Jack heard that and then said, "I bet that he's weak."

Xenovia said, "His name is Issei Hyoudou. And he's not weak."

Jack smiled and then swung at her with her Fire Magic, but Xenovia swung her sword at her Fire Magic and chopped it in half immediately. They continued to swing like that for awhile.

As that fight continued onward, Ingvild appeared before Jason and said, "You are the enemy leader, it seems."

Jason said, "You aren't a target."

Ingvild asked, "Do I really have to be a target to fight an asshole like you."

Jason said, "You really have a big mouth, girl. For a beauty such as yourself to be serving such a being, how far have you gotten?"

Ingvild answered, "That is none of your concern."

Jason laughed as they swung at each other. An explosion occurred before them and then as the smoke appeared from their clash, they continued to swing at each other. Ingvild said to herself, "Destruction Magic, huh? Both you and Yuna are capable of wielding it. Just how strong is the White Branch of Obsidian?"

Jason said to himself, "This bitch is sexy as hell. But she won't fall for a man of my stature, huh? This'll be a tough battle."

As they fought within the smoke, Koneko appeared before a girl known as Ashley Tempest. Ashley looked at her and asked, "Where are your friends?"

Koneko answered, "Probably fighting a member of the White Branch at the moment. And there is nothing that you can do to stop them. And if you are wondering where Issei is, then you won't find him."

Ashley said, "I was talking about Natsu Dragneel. We know that you met with him. Yuna told us."

Koneko said, "I doubt that Natsu told her that. But it won't be easy for him to fall for her traps."

Ashley said, "Well now, Yuna is smarter than she looks. She may have Destruction Magic, but she also has Intelligence Magic. It boosts her intelligence by 2 million. Making her one of the Top Eight of White Branch."

Koneko said, "I see. So two members of the Top Eight are here."

Issei said, "Yes. But Sam Ryder was defeated by me and Natsu already. We're heading to Yuna right now."

Natsu said, "Yeah, and it seems that Shion Leviathan is fighting her as we speak."

Ingvild heard that and then said, "My cousin, huh? She lost her older brother to Obsidian because he was a member of the organization. So, she'll do anything for revenge. She loved her brother very much."

Koneko said, "Well, she won't win that easily."

Shion said, "You really need to stop talking."

Ingvild said, "Hey there Shion."

Shion said, "Ingvild. Long time no hear. Well, that doesn't matter. We'll meet again soon."

Koneko punched Ashley and she flew back a little saying to herself, "It seems that she's a strong little brat. I'm getting excited for this fight."

As they were fighting, Rossweisse appeared before Ryan Prescott. Ryan looked at her and then said, "You really think that you can beat us."

Rossweisse answered, "Yes I do. It'll be an easy victory."

Ryan asked, "What makes you think that?"

Rossweisse looked at him and then started tossing her elemental magic at him. Ryan saw that and then placed a barrier up to protect himself from her attacks that she sent at him saying to himself, "It seems that this pretty girl is stronger than she looks. Even though she's a former Valkyrie. It must be rough living with a girl like her."

Rossweisse growled and then tossed a giant fireball at him. Ryan saw that and said to himself, "You gotta be kidding me. She really does intend to kill me."

After the fireball hit the barrier, an explosion occurred. Everyone heard the explosion and then Rossweisse said, "Maybe I went a little overboard. Oh well."

Issei heard that and then Issei and Natsu appeared before Shion and Yuna's fight. Yuna punched Shion into the ground and then said, "Target has finally arrived before me. Hello again Natsu Dragneel. Am I glad to see you again?"

Natsu said, "Well, you aren't taking me alive, that's for damn sure."

Issei smiled and then said, "So damn true."

Shion looked at them and then closed her eyes after being defeated. Yuna kicked Shion to the side and then said, "Time for some fun."

Issei saw that and then Natsu said, "Let's do this."

Issei said, "Agreed."

The two of them charged toward Yuna and then they started swinging at one another.


	5. Fall of Jason Border's Group

Yuna said, "You two really think that I'll be defeated as easily as Sam? That's laughable. But I must applaud you for actually winning. We Top Eight of the White Branch are the strongest beings in the branch. How will you defeat me, huh?"

Natsu answered, "Quite simple, fight you till you are KO'ed for good. Or dead. Either one suits us."

Issei said, "Agreed."

Yuna laughed and then charged toward them and Shion opened her eyes watching the fight and Natsu swung at Yuna, but Yuna punched his fist causing an explosion. Natsu flew back and then Issei started punching her over and over again. Yuna blocked all of Issei's attacks with ease. Natsu sucked the smoke up and then Yuna saw that and then said, "You are a Dragon Slayer Magician, aren't you?"

Natsu answered, "You could say that."

Natsu flew toward her and then Yuna growled and then said, "I hate people like you. Dragon Slayers always fake it. They are stronger than most. I fucking hate them."

Aura heard that and then said to Natsu only, "Only if she knew the truth, then she'd shit her pants, I bet."

Natsu laughed and then uppercutted Yuna, but Yuna took it head-on asking, "Is that all you've got? You are weaker than the Dragon Slayers that I know, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu heard that and then said, "She's honestly pissing me off."

Aura sighed and said, "I think that it is too early to reveal your true form."

Natsu said, "Fine."

As soon as she was lifted off of the ground, Issei punched her ribs and Yuna flew back. Natsu appeared behind her kicking her back with immense force and Yuna felt that and her eyes widened and then Yuna flew forward after the kick from Natsu. Yuna said to herself, "I guess I mistook his punch earlier. He was going easy on me. Maybe I should go all out as well."

Yuna roared and Ddraig said, "Don't let her land on the ground, Issei."

Aura said, "If she touches the ground, then she'll destroy Kuoh Town. Our new home."

Natsu heard that and the both of them charged forward and then Natsu said, "Roar of the Elemental Dragon."

Issei said, "Dragon Shot."

The two attacks collide into one another and lift up as the two hit each other. Yuna flew up as well screaming excessively and Jason sensed Yuna's defeat and then said, "Shit. Yuna was defeated."

Ingvild said, "That's my cousin for you."

Shion said, "Bullshit. I'm not strong enough to defeat that monster."

Natsu said, "Yuna is dead."

Issei said, "We made sure of it."

Hector growled and then Ingvild said, "That's what I like about you, Shion. You admit your own faults. I can't do that by far."

Rias said, "We need to finish this up as well."

Jason said, "I agree with you, Rias Gremory. But we really should be retreating."

Zack asked, "Why are you going to retreat, Jason?"

Jason answered, "Yuna Nakamura and Sam Ryder are dead. They were the key to this operation, sir."

Zack said, "Yuna is dead."

Jason answered, "Yes. Sam and Yuna were killed by Natsu Dragneel and Issei Hyoudou."

Zack roared loudly and yelled, "Damn you, Natsu and Issei! I will have my vengeance. I will definitely make you a member of this organization. Retreat now. If they really are dead, then retreat."

Jason said, "Fall back everyone. We're going back to the United States."

As they started running, Ingvild sent a small wave of water at him causing him to fall on the ground and Ingvild said, "Sorry, but I can't let you leave after attacking people within Kuoh Town."

Jason heard that and said, "You gotta be kidding me."

As the water continued to flow throughout the city, Koneko said, "Ingvild, don't you think that you went a little too far?"

Rias answered, "I agree. You could kill innocent people."

Ingvild screeched and said, "Sorry. But at least I stopped them from retreating."

Rias said, "That you did."

She stopped the water and then everyone started brutally attacking the members of White Branch. As that was happening, Zack looked at the monitor and said, "Yuna was defeated by Natsu and Issei. Why did you have to kill my girlfriend? I will make you pay for this. Torture ain't gonna cut it for this. I haven't been this angry for a while now."

The boss of Obsidian said, "Calm down, Zack. Don't forget that Yuna was just a clone. The real one has health problems, remember?"

Zack heard that and answered, "Yes. But I still love her, sir."

He said, "Don't worry, another clone of Yuna will appear shortly for you. So don't worry about a thing."

Zack said, "Understood."

He asked, "How is gathering Natsu Dragneel going?"

Zack answered, "The battle is lost. Rias Gremory and Issei Hyoudou's Peerages got in our way."

The boss said, "I see. It seems that we need to plot another way to get him here. Natsu Dragneel is going to be difficult to get here after all. What'll happen next, I wonder?"

Ingvild stomped Jason's head into the ground as the water disappeared. Jason screamed and then Ingvild did it again. Koneko jumped up and started punching Ashley over and over again. Rossweisse attacked Ryan with magic turning him into an icicle and then smashing it completely. Killing him instantly. Xenovia stabbed Jack and then Jack roared loudly and then Xenovia brought her sword back slicing him up completely. Akeno sighed and then a devastating lightning strike appeared out of the blue and struck Sean turning him into complete ash and no bones left behind. Yuuto Kiba summoned swords from the ground stabbing William completely after him falling down. Killing him instantly. Rias looked at Hector and then Hector was about to get up, but Rias attacked him with the Power of Darkness killing him instantly. Ingvild tore Jason's head off in an instant killing him. Koneko kicked Ashley's head off and said, "It seems that it is over now."

Rias said, "Natsu, are you still planning on going out?"

Natsu answered, "Yes. Fighting is fun. It's what gives me the thrill of a journey. Adventure is key."

Rias sighed and said, "That's not the Dragon talking to you, is it?"

Natsu answered, "Nah. I'm the one talking at the moment. Also, I'm not a Dragon Slayer Magician. I'm a Dragon. But that is too late, everyone is dead. Hahahahaha."

Shion said to herself, "He's crazy."

Natsu walked over to her asking, "Are you ok?"

Shion answered, "Yep. I'm fine. Are you ok?"

Natsu answered, "Yep. I'm fine."

Shion said, "Your arm says otherwise."

Natsu looked at it and then Aura said, "Leave it to me."

Natsu said, "Please do."

Aura used the Healing Dragon's abilities to heal his wounds and then Shion saw the blood and wound disappear and then Natsu said, "See. Nothing to worry about."

Issei asked, "Would you like to..."

Natsu said, "He wants you to join his peerage."

Issei said, "Stay out of this."

Shion said, "Sorry. But I rather not. I'm not like my cousin, Ingvild. Plus, I don't want to be with a man with multiple wives."

Natsu said, "If that's the case, then would you like to be one of my Dragon Saints."

Aura said, "Smart thinking."

Shion looked at him and then said, "We just met and you want me to join you."

Natsu said, "Hell, we're all weak at some point. No need to worry about that. Before coming here, I was pretty weak myself. Now, I'm this Dragon being that is capable of entering a Human Form."

Shion heard that and then Aura said, "A Green Marble will work perfectly."

Shion said, "Understood. I'll join you."

Issei said, "Oi!"

Natsu took a Green Marble out and then placed it on her chest and then her chest absorbed it. Shion said, "So, where do you live anyway? I'm tired of living in the Underground City under Kuoh Town."

Natsu answered, "I currently live nowhere. But let's take the abandoned building in which I started in."

Shion said, "Sounds like a plan."

They took off and then Ingvild said, "Sounds like my cousin. She doesn't like people with multiple love interests."

Issei sighed and then said, "I see. I bet you that Natsu is going to be the same, though."

Shion heard that and then said, "He really is smart."

Natsu asked, "Why do you say that?"

Shion answered, "He knows that you'll end up with multiple love interests. But I'll be your first. Hahahaha."

Natsu said, "I see. That's all that you care about."

Shion said, "Exactly."

Natsu said, "Well then, let's have some fun going on one hell of an adventure."

Shion said, "Agreed."

As soon as they appeared within the abandoned building, Natsu said, "This is it."

Shion said, "It needs a lot of work. But that's ok."

Natsu heard that and then said, "I see."

As Shion started cleaning the place up, Natsu watched her do so.


	6. R-1: Violas Appears

As Shion was tidying up the place, she asked, "Why is the place so dirty if you live here?"

Natsu answered, "It's an abandoned house that I woke up in."

Shion said, "Meaning that you aren't originally from here."

Natsu said, "I died in my previous universe and now I'm here. That's all."

Shion said, "So, you are from one of the known universe's, right?"

Natsu answered, "Not one of these universe's. I'm literally from a different universe."

Shion said, "I know. You are Natsu Dragneel from the story called 'Fairy Tail'. You are quite amazing."

Natsu heard that and said, "I see. By the way..."

Shion said, "I like being first, you see."

Natsu said, "Um..."

Shion said, "Even if I am a Pawn, I still like being first."

Natsu looked at her and then said to himself, "She's crazy."

Aura said, "She's just stating her preference. And I think that she likes you better than Issei anyway."

Natsu heard that and then looked at Shion and 25 minutes later, the entire house was cleaned up. Shion said, "All done. Now, all we need is furniture."

Natsu said, "That seems to be the case."

As they were figuring out what to do, Zack appeared before his boss saying, "Sir, we were unable to capture Natsu Dragneel."

The boss of Obsidian heard that and asked, "Was he that powerful?"

Zack answered, "He had help from the members of the Hyoudou Residence. They outmatched us. And easily defeated us."

The boss said, "I, Henry Bastion, always get what I want Zack. You will bring all of your people back. And your Yuna will be here waiting for you to arrive."

Zack said, "Understood sir. We are on our way back now."

Henry said, "Good. I'll be waiting."

As Zack and his forces were pulling back to the United States, Natsu asked, "Why did you attack Yuna, anyway?"

Shion heard that and answered, "A couple years ago, they were trying to recruit my little sister. She was a lot stronger than me. Her name was Evdoksia Leviathan. As Yuna appeared before her, she requested for her to join Obsidian. Evdoskia said 'Nope.' which really pissed her off and Yuna punched a hole right through her chest killing her. I've been trying to kill her ever since that day. I kept losing. And it didn't phase me one bit. The more I lose, the stronger I get."

Natsu said, "Amen to that. And I am sorry about your..."

Aura said, "It is possible for a Dragon to revive a dead person. Only problem is, Evdoskia is in a town known as Kiki Town in Greece."

Natsu said, "Want to head to Kiki Town with me, Shion?"

Shion asked, "Why? There isn't anything there."

Natsu said, "Except for your past."

Shion heard that and then asked, "What are you planning?"

Rias appeared answering, "He's planning to bring your sister back from the dead."

Shion heard that and then Natsu smiled and said, "Nice timing as always."

Rias smiled and then Shion said, "It's impossible. She's dead."

Rias answered, "Dragon's are different from Devils and Angels, Shion. They can do mostly anything."

Natsu said, "Well now, shall we get going?"

Shion looked at him and then said, "She might not like the idea of being revived."

Natsu said, "If that's the case, then we can always kill her a second time."

Shion heard that and then said, "You really are evil."

Natsu said, "I'm just admitting the truth. But, I think that she regrets dying young. And without a fight. Dying in battle is the best way to go."

Shion asked, "Did you die in battle?"

Natsu answered, "Nope. I got struck by a lightning bolt that God sent down. And turned straight to ash."

Rias said, "Well now, it won't be that easy to kill you this time."

Natsu said, "Exactly."

Shion said, "If you plan on reviving my sister, then she's in..."

Natsu said, "Kiki Town. I know."

Shion asked, "How do you know?"

Aura answered, "I told him. Name is Aura. Nice to meetcha."

Shion said, "Aura, as in the Water Serpent Dragon Beast Goddess, Aura."

Aura answered, "Yep. The one and only."

Shion said, "You really are amazing, Natsu."

Natsu said, "I was reincarnated with her in me."

Aura said, "Yep."

Shion said, "God is amazing."

Natsu said, "Agreed."

Rias said, "You should..."

She got interrupted by the door opening and then closing. Natsu turned toward the door and saw a person bleeding out a lot and then Shion said, "That person is bleeding all over the floor."

Natsu said, "I noticed."

Rias asked, "Who are you?"

The person turned toward them and looked at them screeching and asked, "Are you with them?"

Natsu asked, "Who is them? And this is my house. That I just took from abandonment. Or something like that."

The person answered, "The Serpent Slicers."

Natsu asked, "What the hell is a Serpent Slicer?"

Rias said, "I was just about to ask that."

The person answered, "A criminal organization that slays Gods. And I'm a God."

Natsu heard that and Aura said, "Violas, Goddess of Reincarnation of universe R-1."

Violas said, "Yeah, that voice sounds familiar. Aren't you Aura? The Dragon that goes throughout the multiverse to destroy everything that you see."

Aura answered, "The one and only."

Violas sighed and said, "Well now, this truly is my lucky day. I'm going to die."

Rias said, "It seems that you are going to be busy fighting Serpent Slicers before you head out to Kiki Town."

Violas heard that and said, "Oi! Are you not...wait, you are going to help me."

Shion answered, "Yes. We help people in need, right Natsu?"

Natsu answered, "That is correct. That's how I've done it in my previous universe. So I'll continue my tradition. Take down the Serpent Slicers and then head to Kiki Town."

Violas looked at him and Rias said, "If you need any help, then just call for it."

Natsu said, "Understood. Violas, stay in the house till we take out the enemy."

Violas looked at him and then said, "OK."


	7. Serpent Slicers Arrives

Natsu and Shion took off and then Rias saw that and then said, "You should really plan before you go out into battle?"

Natsu said, "That's totally not my style of doing things."

Violas asked, "Are you an idiot? They kill Gods for a living."

Natsu said, "So, I have heard."

Violas said, "You are insane. They are strong. You won't be able to win that easily."

Natsu said, "We'll see about that."

While they were getting ready to leave the house, in the universe R-1, a man said, "So, where did Violas, Goddess of Reincarnation go?"

A Dragon asked, "Why the hell will I tell you? All I can say is that she found someone strong enough to defeat you Serpent Slicers. Hahahahaha."

As he was about to kill the Dragon, the Dragon turned into a Human and the Serpent Slicer saw that and the Dragon took off. The Serpent Slicer growled and then the Dragon used Telepathy saying, "Violas, lucky you. You don't have to deal with these Serpent Slicers."

Violas said, "I ain't lucky. I am on the brink of death. And the people that plan on helping me are complete idiots."

The Dragon laughed and then said, "Well, it is better than nothing, Violas."

Violas sighed and said, "I guess that you are right, Zorskan. It is better than nothing."

As Zorskan was running from the Serpent Slicer, Zorskan said, "I gotta go, Violas. I am being hunted. So, please do have them ready for battle."

Violas looked at Natsu and then Shion was about to open the door when Natsu turned his head toward Violas and said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon + Cure." As the roar flew toward her, Violas asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Shion heard that and then turned around and saw the attack fly out of his mouth and then he stopped it and all of Violas' wounds healed automatically and Natsu said, "Now, you can walk around without any worries."

Violas looked at him and looked at her body and saw that all of the blood was gone. And stood up and walked around and then started running again. Natsu smiled and then Rias said, "You really are one scary person."

Natsu said, "Well then, we should get going. We'll be back. But I don't think that the Serpent Slicers will send all of their men here to kill you. So, I think that it would be safer to stay here on E-1 till we wipe all of the Serpent Slicers out."

Violas looked at him and asked, "Are you saying that I can stay here with you?"

Natsu answered, "Apparently yes, that would be the case."

Shion smiled and then asked, "Shall we go now?"

Natsu nodded and then said, "See you later."

Natsu turned around and then Shion opened the door and Natsu and Shion walked out of it. Rias looked at her and then asked, "How do you feel, Lady Violas?"

Violas answered, "Thanks to him, I feel better than before. He literally healed all of my wounds. All in a single go. He's a pretty dangerous man. I wouldn't want to face him."

Rias asked, "How dangerous do you think that he is?"

Violas answered, "If I had to guess, then he's on par with the God of Strength of my universe. And he was the strongest being in the universe till the Serpent Slicers chopped his head off killing him. Poor Skolas."

Rias heard that and then said, "Sorry to hear that."

Violas said, "Don't be. Dying in battle is an honor, not a dishonor. Unless you are betrayed by your own people. Then that would be considered a dishonor."

Rias heard that and then said, "I think that would be in every universe, Lady Violas. With Aura in his body, how do you think that he'll do?"

Violas answered, "Aura destroys worlds. If Natsu learns how to use the Water Serpent Dragon Beast Goddesses power, then he'll definitely be the strongest being in existence. Meaning throughout the entire multiverse. There are infinite universes in our multiverse. How will he handle all of the threats that come at him? Hahahahahaha."

Rias said, "We'll see when that time comes, Violas."

As they were talking, Zorskan teleported to where Natsu and Shion was and then Zorskan collapsed before them and then said, "Shit. I wasn't able to protect her."

Natsu said, "Um, if you are talking about Violas, then she's alive and safe."

Zorskan heard that and then said, "Thank god. I knew that sending her to universe E-1 was the right choice. The Serpent Slicers are right behind me. I can no longer move on. Tell her that I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes and Shion looked at him and Aura said, "I say revive him. We're going to use the Gold marble this time."

Natsu asked, "Shouldn't I have a Gold marble?"

Aura answered, "For a King of the peerage, they get red because they are bloodthirsty. Gold is also for royalty. And there is only one Red marble. And you have it inside of you. Zorskan will be your Queen. Well, one of them. Hahahaha." Natsu sighed and then took out a Gold marble and then Shion saw that and then Natsu placed it on his chest and his body absorbed it and healed his wounds.

As the Serpent Slicers started to appear in E-1, Zorskan stood up and roared like a Dragon. Rias and Violas heard that and looked out of the window and saw a man out there. Violas said, "Zorskan, huh? Why is he here?"

Natsu asked, "Why don't you tell her that you are sorry yourself, man?"

Zorskan looked at him and asked, "How did you do it? Wait, you are a Dragon, no?"

Natsu answered, "Yes, I am a Dragon."

Zorskan said, "I see. That makes sense. I guess a Dragon reincarnating into a Reincarnated Dragon isn't so bad."

Zorskan looked at the Serpent Slicers and then said, "Seems that they really did follow me over here. Mind helping me protect Violas?"

Natsu answered, "We were already planning on doing that. So there is no need to ask for help."

Shion said, "Agreed. Let's go."

Natsu said, "Let's do this."

The Serpent Slicers looked at Zorskan and asked, "Why the hell won't this asshole die? I thought that we sliced his gut."

The leader of the group that appeared in E-1 said, "I, Nelson Greed, will kill whoever gets in our way of our mission to kill all Gods in the universe R-1. We don't care about any of the other universes. Just give us Violas and no one will have to die."

Natsu said, "Sorry, but she's my friend. So, she lives."

They heard that and growled and Nelson sighed and said, "Kill them."

They started charging forward and then Natsu and Shion stood next to Zorskan and said, "For all of the Gods of universe R-1."


	8. Zorskan's Peerage Arrive

As they stood next to one another, Natsu stared at them and then Zorskan looked at Natsu and Aura said, "Seems like shit is about to go down."

Natsu smiled and then Shion looked at Natsu and asked, "What to do?"

Natsu brought his hand out and then said, "Well, we'll do our jobs of course. Protect Violas."

Zorskan smiled and then Natsu punched one of the God Slayers back. Shion kicked the shin of another one of the God Slayers. Zorskan looked at both of them and then roared like a Dragon and a devastating fire breath flew out of his mouth. Nelson stared at them and then said to himself, "Zorskan has regained all of the power in which he lost fighting us. How the hell is this possible? We are the Serpent Slicers. We never miss a target. I swear that he was dying. But now all of his wounds have healed."

A Magician said, "It seems that he was revived from the dead by that man over there. Whoever he is, he's the cause of all of this."

Nelson looked forward and then a member of the Serpent Slicers flew through the smoke and swung his scythe at Shion, but Zorskan placed his hand out and caught the blade of the scythe before he was capable of chopping Shion's head off. The man with the scythe saw that and then Zorskan smiled and then lifted the scythe up over Shion's head and then Natsu said, "You really need to get stronger, Shion."

Shion said, "Will you not say that? I know that I'm weak. But that's not entirely my fault."

Zorskan launched the man back toward Nelson and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist." He punched the man that was about to stab Zorskan and then brought his foot to the side kicking a man back. Zorskan then started punching the men getting close to them with rapid fire punches saying, "Fire Dragon's Rapido."

Shion looked at them and then said to herself, "They are really strong. I must overcome this difference. What shall I do?"

As a man appeared behind Shion, Zorskan sensed him and Shion stood still and Natsu smiled and then the man went to grab her, but Shion grabbed his hands instead and then lifted him up over her body and then slammed his ass into the ground causing him to scream loudly. Shion said, "I need to get stronger."

Rias saw that and then Shion kicked the man's head causing him to collapse to the side. Zorskan saw that he fell in front of him and then kicked his head causing him to fly back toward Nelson. Nelson looked at them and then said, "Justin, kill them already."

Justin Gardens appeared out of the blue and then Zorskan said, "He's the one that damaged me to the point of no return. He's known as Justin 'God Slayer' Gardens. A complete dick if you ask me."

Justin asked, "Why the hell won't you die, Zorskan?"

Zorskan answered, "I'm a Dragon, bitch."

Justin charged forward and appeared in front of Natsu and started swinging at him, but Natsu used the speed of the Speed Dragon in him to dodge all of his attacks. Justin saw that and then Zorskan lifted his leg up saying, "Fire Dragon's Claw."

Justin heard that and then jumped back and then Natsu charged forward saying, "Speed Dragon's Arrowhead." Justin looked at where Natsu was and saw that he was gone and in the next instant, Justin was flying back. Justin landed on his feet in front of Nelson with blood flowing out of his head. Justin growled and then said, "It's been a long time since I've seen my own blood, boy. Do you know how much that means to me? A lot. Hahahahaha."

Justin vanished and then Natsu saw that and then Zorskan growled and then Nelson charged forward himself and then Shion looked at him and then Zorskan growled as Justin started punching Natsu and Zorskan at the same time.

As they were fighting in E-1, in R-1, in a house full of people, a man said, "I wonder where Master went. Do you know anything, Karina?"

Karina Vargas, a Pawn and Green Marble of Zorskan's Peerage answered, "Nope. Haven't heard from him since the Serpent Slicers attacked Lady Violas."

Another man asked, "Wheria, don't you have Telepathy that we can use to talk to Master?"

Wheria Frost, a Pawn and Green Marble answered, "Yes. I do."

Karina said, "He asks that due to him wanting you to use it."

Wheria said, "You have a point. Here we go."

Wheria started the connection and then Wheria said, "Master, can you hear me?"

Zorskan growled and then said, "Now isn't the time, Wheria."

Karina asked, "What is going on over there?"

Zorskan answered, "The Serpent Slicers are whooping our asses here in E-1. Is my Riinau there?"

Riinau, the Water Dragon, a Queen and Gold Marble answered, "Yeah. What is it?"

Zorskan answered, "I died. And thanks to another Dragon here on E-1, I'm back to life. So, I think that I need your help is what the hell I'm saying. The Serpent Slicers are too strong for us."

Riinau said, "Justin, yes?"

Zorskan answered, "Yes. Bring Noah with you."

Riinau smiled and then said, "Sure thing."

Riinau said, "Noah, let's go. We're going to E-1 to help out the old man."

Noah Willis, a Knight and White Marble heard that and then said, "I see. Speed is what he needs, yes?"

Riinau answered, "He needs all of us."

Noah said, "Makes sense. Hahahahaha."

As Riinau was getting all of them ready, back in E-1, Zorskan used Telepathy saying, "Natsu, help is on the way, so hold out for a little while longer."

Shion said, "Easy for you to say."

Zorskan said, "Like Natsu, I have my own peerage. Natsu seems to have just started. So, he's got a long way to go, but I have myself enough members to make these guys look like garbage. Hahahahaha."

Natsu asked, "Why didn't you use them to protect Violas then?"

Zorskan answered, "I promised Violas that I wouldn't. And I failed. Now, is not the time to be bitching. I've died already. So, let's just accept reality here."

As Justin was punching the shit out of them, all of Nelson's men all got back to their feet and Nelson looked at Shion and then a portal opened above them and Zorskan's group appeared out of the blue grabbing Justin and throwing him back to his people. All of Nelson's group stopped moving and then Riinau said, "Sorry that we're late. But we had shit to do."

Noah smiled and then Zorskan laid on the ground again and Natsu stared at him and roared loudly and all of his wounds healed like Violas' wounds. Zorskan said, "No wonder why Violas isn't dead yet. You can heal wounds."

Nelson heard that and growled asking, "Who the hell are you people?"

Natsu answered, "As you can tell, they are friends of Zorskan. And now that we are evenly numbered, shall we get back to the killing festival?"

Riinau smiled and then said, "You really are an interesting Human."

Natsu said, "I'm a Dragon. Not a Human."

Riinau heard that and then looked back at Zorskan and Zorskan nodded and then said, "Show her the marbles."

Natsu took out the sack of marbles and then opened it up and Riinau said, "Damn. You really are a Dragon. Well then, you are right. Let's begin the massacre."

Everyone got into fighting position and then Nelson said, "Kill them all."


	9. Charcoal vs Billy Ray Thompson

As everyone was getting ready to fight one another, Violas smiled and then said, "Zorskan and his peerage has arrived, eh? I didn't expect that."

Rias asked, "How much do you know about them?"

Violas answered, "Zorskan is a very good friend of mine that helped me escape to this universe. And his peerage is considered one of the strongest in our universe. That is because most of his peerage is of dead Dragons. His cave is massive compared to the biggest mansion."

Rias said, "Dead Dragons, huh? Dragons are crazy."

Violas said, "With Natsu there, they'll be fine. Plus, they got healers over there as well."

Rias said, "Well now, are they stronger than the Serpent Slicers?"

Violas said, "We're about to see."

The Dragons and God Slayers looked at one another. Zorskan said, "Let's have some fun."

Justin looked at them and then said, "More people to kill."

Noah stared at him and said, "God Slayer, huh?"

Justin sighed and took off to attack Natsu, but Noah appeared before him punching his face. Justin felt that and then looked at him and then said, "Another speedster like me, huh? How interesting."

Noah and Justin started running around the city and then sparks were flying all over the place. Nelson growled and then said, "Damn you, Zorskan."

Zorskan smiled and then walked forward and asked, "What to do, kid?"

A man appeared behind Natsu and kicked Natsu's head to the side. Natsu felt that and turned around punched him and he barely budged. Natsu said, "Fight to protect those that you care about."

Zorskan said, "Well said, kid. Let's go."

Nelson laughed and said, "Well done, Shane."

Shane Berlona said, "Thanks. Time for you to die, Human."

Natsu said, "I'm a Dragon."

Shane laughed and then placed his hand out and placed it on his head and then said, "Analyze."

As he analyzed him, Natsu swung at him, but Shane moved his body back and then Shane said, "Natsu Dragneel, man from another universe. Died and was reincarnated into a Dragon. Over 400 years old. And not strong enough to defeat a God."

Natsu heard that and then Zorskan stared at him and Natsu uppercutted his arm off of his head and Shane's arm flew up into the air and Shane growled and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

Shane smiled and then said, "Fire God's Explosive Flame." Dark flames flew out of his hand and flew toward him causing him to scream.

A girl appeared before Zorskan and then said, "You are mine."

Zorskan said, "Selia Dredge, huh?"

Selia smiled and then said, "You should have married me instead of that bitch."

Riinau heard that and then went to attack her, but she looked at her and Riinau collapsed on to her chest and growled. Zorskan said, "If you want to fight me, then let her go."

Selia said, "She'll interfere with our fight."

Zorskan said, "Stay out of the fight. No matter what happens, don't interfere."

Riinau said, "As you wish."

Selia looked at her and then looked back at Zorskan and Riinau was about to get up when a man stomped her head into the ground. Riinau felt that and then growled and pushed herself back on to her feet and he saw that and then the man said, "You should have accepted my marriage proposal, Riinau. But instead you marry that Dragon. I am stronger than him."

Riinau looked at him and said, "Michael Stuart, huh? I always hated the way you treated women in your life. Still do. Why should I accept your proposal after you stomped my head into the ground, huh?"

Michael swung at her, but Riinau blocked it instantly. Michael started swinging at her over and over again and then Wheria stared at a girl standing beside Nelson and then she hid behind him and Nelson said, "Chelsea, come on. Don't be shy now."

Chelsea Stuart looked at Natsu and then Nelson yelled, "Get out from behind me and kill them!"

Chelsea's head snapped to the side and punched Nelson in the face and said, "Don't yell at her, Nelson. Or I will kill you."

Nelson looked at her and then Chelsea looked at Wheria and walked toward her saying, "You are mine pretty lady. Then I'm going after Natsu Dragneel. If he survives against Shane, that is. Hahahahahaha."

Michael said, "Damn, she's at it again. You always know how to make her snap."

Wheria sighed and then said, "Ice Pillars." Pillars of ice appeared out of a magic circle underneath Chelsea, but flames melted right through her ice. Chelsea looked at her and asked, "Is that all you got? You got more, I hope."

Wheria growled and then a girl appeared before Karina and started bitch slapping her over and over again. Karina growled and then ice appeared around her hands and made a fist. She swung at her and then the girl placed her hand up and blocked her punch. She said, "Venice will kill you, Karina."

Karina said, "Big sis, I will not die here today."

Venice Vargas said, "Ice vs. Ice. Winner takes all. Hahahahaha."

Nelson looked at them and then Natsu flew back toward a man. The man looked down at him and then Natsu looked at him and said, "Sup."

Shane appeared above him saying, "Fire God's Bellow."

Natsu looked at it and then said, "Roar of the Fire Dragon."

The two breaths collided with one another, but the Fire God's Bellow pushed Natsu's roar back. An explosion occurred where they were standing and then the man looked at Shane and then Shane saw that he was just watching them.

Shane saw that and then a man appeared in front of him saying, "Well now, you need an opponent."

The man looked at him and then said, "I guess that is the case. Who might you be?"

The enemy answered, "Billy Ray Thompson. Nice to meet you Charcoal."

Charcoal looked at him and then Billy roared like a Dragon, but Charcoal stood without a care in the world. Billy said, "Impossible. My Intimidation didn't work."

Charcoal roared loudly and then Billy felt that and then his ears started bleeding excessively. Billy looked at him and then Charcoal said, "My Piercing Voice kicks ass."

Charcoal grabbed his head and slammed him into the ground head first. Charcoal then stomped his head into the ground killing him instantly. Charcoal looked down at him and said, "Don't underestimate me. I am a fucking Dragon bitch."

Shane said, "You know, you should have told him that before you killed him."

Charcoal looked at him and then said, "Stay your course, Human. You have your own opponent to worry about."

Shane said, "This man is weak. I can handle him."

Charcoal heard that and then said, "Like I just said, do not underestimate your damn opponents."

Shane said, "You said 'Don't underestimate me.' idiot."

Charcoal looked at him and then looked back and Shion said, "I am afraid that he's right."

Charcoal heard that and then said, "Oh, well, shit happens."

Shion laughed and then a bullet flew right passed her head.


	10. Fire God's Exotic Slash

As soon as the bullet flew passed Shion's head, she looked forward and saw a man aiming a gun at her with a smile on his face. He said, "Shit, I missed. I never miss. I wonder why I missed. Why is the question. Who would you be, I wonder?"

Shane heard that and then said, "Jake is on it again. Shit."

Shion sighed and then created a spear of water and Natsu saw that through the smoke and Jake Crawsby said, "A Water Magician, eh?"

Shion said, "I am Shion Leviathan, a Demon."

Jake said, "Ah, so you control water. Good enough for me. I won't miss again."

Jake put his previous gun away and then took out another one. Shion sighed and then launched her spear at him, but Jake pulled the trigger hitting the spear causing lightning to appear around the water and flew toward him. Jake said, "Oh, that's not good."

Natsu stood up and then Shane looked at the smoke and then said, "It seems that you are still alive."

Chelsea smiled and then appeared before Wheria and then swung her fist at her, but Wheria swung at her fist as well to make sure that she didn't get hit. Chelsea saw that and then said, "This should be a good fight now. Let's do this."

Chelsea's other personality said, "I don't want to die."

Her evil personality said, "I see. You still love him, don't you?"

Her shy side answered, "Yes. Ever since he saved my life."

Her evil side smiled and then Wheria asked, "Who are you talking to?"

Chelsea answered, "My other personality. Due to an attack 10 years ago, she gained an alternate personality that'll help defend her when she's in trouble. She was saved by a man known as Natsu Dragneel. But in our universe, Natsu died against Justin 'God Slayer' Gardens."

10 years ago in universe R-1, a young Chelsea was on her way home from school with her friends. As they were roaming down the street together, a group of high school kids stared at them and then one of the kids brought his foot out and Chelsea tripped over it. The high school kid said, "Watch where you are going little brat."

Chelsea heard that and then her friends said, "You just put your foot out to trip her. So it isn't her fault."

One of the high school kids laughed and another asked, "Do you hear them? They are trying to talk back to us high schoolers. Who the hell do you think that you are?"

One of them used magic to send them flying to the ground and Chelsea saw that and then the group of high schoolers appeared before them and started kicking them one after the next. They were crying out loud and then a man with pink hair appeared before them saying, "Let them go."

The high schoolers asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The man answered, "Natsu Dragneel."

They laughed and said, "Real funny. That man would never appear down here in Austin, Texas."

Natsu said, "I am here though."

The leader of the group said, "Prove it then."

Natsu made his entire arm go ablaze and then said, "Let's have some fun, shall we?"

Chelsea and her friends looked at Natsu and saw the smile on his face. The high schoolers growled and ran toward him, but Natsu punched them one after the next. The leader looked at him and then Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Roaring Blaze."

The leader said, "Speed Dragon's Mobile Fist."

As the two fists collided into one another, an explosion occurred where they were standing. Natsu sucked up the smoke and then the leader looked at him and saw that Natsu wasn't harmed at all. He said, "Impossible."

Natsu looked at him and then kicked his head saying, "Fire Dragon's Claw."

The leader of the group looked at him and then Natsu stomped his head into the ground saying, "Rest in peace."

The 10 high schoolers were on the ground unconscious and Natsu appeared before them and then said, "Roar of the Sky Dragon+CureX10." A breath flew out of Natsu's mouth and it split up into 10 different paths. They flew down into the young women. After 5 seconds, he stopped the breath and then they were all healed up. The girls looked at Natsu and then asked, "How are you in Austin, Texas? You are usually in Kuoh Town."

Natsu smiled and answered, "Vacation. Get stronger little ones. I will be around for a while longer. The future isn't a friendly place."

Chelsea heard that and started blushing and appeared before him and the others saw that and then said, "Chelsea? Is something the matter?"

Natsu looked at her and then lowered his body and then asked, "Can I help you with anything?"

Chelsea asked, "Will you marry me?"

Natsu laughed and then said, "Maybe when you get older little one, but right now, no. So, get 10 years older and then come find me."

Chelsea smiled and then kissed his cheek and started running away. Natsu asked, "Is that normal?"

Her friends answered, "No. She's normally shy. She would never approach a person on her own. You'd have to push her to do so. What you did is unprecedented."

Natsu smiled and said, "Like I said before, get stronger little ones."

Natsu disappeared and then they chased after Chelsea and said, "Chelsea, wait up."

The next morning, Chelsea woke up and a voice appeared in her head saying, "It seems that you were traumatized yesterday."

Chelsea nodded and then the voice said, "I am your alternate personality. And we will fight to get stronger."

Chelsea said, "OK."

After that day, Chelsea has been fighting her own battles with her own magic. And never lost again. After 10 years were up, Chelsea went to Kuoh Town to meet with her fated partner. Once she got to the town, a group of people were holding a casket. Chelsea looked at them and then asked, "What is going on?"

A soldier appeared and answered, "We're preparing for a funeral for a dear old friend. Natsu Dragneel has passed away."

Chelsea heard that and her alternate personality kicked in instantly after hearing that and then asked, "Who did it?"

Everyone heard that and then the soldier answered, "God Slayer. Before he died, he said this 'In the near future, a girl named Chelsea Stuart will appear in Kuoh Town. Welcome her with open arms. And I leave everything in her hands. Destroy the Serpent Slicers. Do what I failed to do. I have faith that she can do it. And I'm sorry.'"

Chelsea heard that and then said, "God Slayer must die."

The soldier asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Chelsea answered, "Chelsea Stuart."

The people placed the casket down and kneeled down to her and said, "As Master Natsu requested, you will take his will. And defeat the Serpent Slicers."

Chelsea said, "I will."

End of flashback.

Wheria said, "Such a said story. How did you get involved with them?"

Chelsea answered, "All part of the plan."

The smoke disappeared and Natsu was on his feet again and then said, "Oh, that hurt. What type of magic do you even wield?"

Shane answered, "Fire God Slayer Magic. And you use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Gods are stronger than Dragons, boy."

Noah and Justin appeared before Natsu Dragneel and then Justin punched him in the face and Natsu growled and then Justin asked, "How many damn times do I have to kill you?"

Natsu heard that and then said, "I just got here, so I don't know what the hell you are talking about."

Chelsea answered, "What he's saying is that in R-1, he killed you."

Natsu said, "I see. I died. So sorry."

Natsu punched him in the face and he flew back and Noah said, "Ugh, thanks for buying me some time to gather up my strength."

Natsu said, "No problem."

Shane smiled and then said, "Fire God's Exotic Slash."

Natsu heard that and then Shane brought his hand down toward his chest and chopped some of his flesh off of his body. Natsu felt that and blood gushed out of his body and Natsu fell back again. Charcoal looked at Natsu and then said, "You really are weak." A masked being appeared out of the blue and then looked at Natsu.


	11. The Masked Being Dominates

The masked person looked down at Natsu and then Charcoal asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The masked person pointed at Shane and then said, "You will die today."

Shane laughed and then asked, "Why would I die today?"

The masked person said, "I'm afraid that I can't tell you that."

Nelson asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The masked person looked down at Natsu and then placed her hand out and then his body rose up and flew out of the way for their battle. Shane saw that and then swung at the person, but nothing happened when he hit it. The masked person looked down at him and then said, "You are weak. Just like Natsu."

Justin ran off to finish Natsu off, but the masked person pointed at him and then said, "Fight Noah Willis."

Justin turned around toward Noah and Noah speared him into the ground and then said, "Rapid Punches."

He started punching him over and over again and then Nelson growled and then a man appeared before an Elf saying, "You will die."

The Elf looked at him and then said, "I, Marien Galathir, will not die today. But you will, Ryan Broading."

Ryan laughed and then said, "Oh, I love you, you know that."

Marien answered, "I've known for years, but I can't accept your feelings."

Ryan asked, "Why is that?"

Marien answered, "Well, I..."

She looked at Zorskan and then Riinau and then Riinau saw that and then Marien said, "I love Zorskan."

Everyone's jaw dropped and stopped what they were doing. Zorskan looked at her and yelled, "What!"

Marien heard that and then asked, "Why act so surprised? You saved my ass multiple times. And I fell in love. You got a problem with that?"

Riinau answered, "Yes. I do."

The masked person laughed and then the spear flew right into Jake as he continued to run away and fire at Shion. Jake screamed loudly and then Shion appeared before him and took out a sword made up of water chopping his head clean off of his body. Shion said, "I am too weak. I need to get stronger."

Nelson heard that and then Shion said, "I can't protect my sister like this. I must get stronger for her."

Marien sighed and said, "Light Destiny."

Everyone heard that and then Nelson growled and then said, "Dammit."

Ryan looked at her and then said, "The lost magic of Light. Impossible. Marien, now, you must die."

Shion looked at Marien and then a girl appeared out of the blue tackling her to the ground. Zorskan swung at Selia and then Selia swung at him saying, "Your leader is dead. What are you going to do about that?"

Zorskan said, "If he died, then his marbles would disappear, Selia. So, as long as they stay out in the living, he's alive."

Their fists collided into one another and then Zorskan said, "That is why that person sent him away from the battlefield."

The masked being said, "I guess that you can say that."

Shane said, "Shit, I didn't cut deep enough."

Nelson smiled and then the girl said, "You will die for killing Jake. I, Sarah Crawsby, Jake's wife, will kill you for killing the last of my family."

Shion looked up at her and then said, "I see."

A man went to tackle a girl to the ground, but the girl stood there like a boulder. He growled and then the Dragon looked down at him and then said, "An insect is at my doorstep, eh?"

He said, "I'm not an insect. I'm a Human."

The Dragon said, "And I'm Saikuron, the Ancient Black Dragon. Nice to meet you."

The Human said, "I am Tyrone Vicaria. Not that you care."

Saikuron said, "Well, I don't care."

Saikuron and Tyrone started swinging at one another, but Saikuron's attacks were so powerful that not even he knew how to handle them. Tyrone growled and then Saikuron said, "Ancient Black Dragon's Iron Death."

Tyrone heard that and then Tyrone went to dodge it, but the masked being said, "Fight Saikuron."

Tyrone moved back to where he started and then Saikuron's fist collided into Tyrone's head and then Tyrone's body fell to the ground hard with Tyrone's neck snapping. Tyrone died instantly and Michael swung at Riinau with immense force, but Riinau placed her hand out and caught his fist easily. Michael felt that and then Chelsea said, "Fire Dagger."

Chelsea punched Wheria in the gut and she felt hot hard it was and then said, "It really feels like you are getting stabbed. But not getting stabbed though."

Chelsea smiled and then said, "I know. That's why I named it that."

Chelsea then punched her temple with immense force knocking her out instantly. Chelsea walked away and then appeared behind Noah. Nelson smiled and then Noah turned his head toward her and then got up and swung at her, but Chelsea ducked and pushed him aside. Nelson saw that and then Chelsea appeared above Justin's body and then Justin looked at her and asked, "Do you love me now?"

Chelsea answered, "No. Never did. I joined this group to kill you when the time was right. I will avenge Natsu Dragneel."

Noah heard that and then Chelsea placed her hand up and then Nelson growled and then Ryan used his magic to stop Chelsea from killing Justin. Justin laughed and then said, "Ryan is stronger than you, remember?"

Chelsea looked at him and then Natsu's spirit appeared beside Chelsea and smiled placing his hands on her hand and brought it down into Justin's heart and then killed him off. Chelsea turned her head toward her right shoulder and saw his spirit standing there and Natsu (R-1) said, "I am always with you, Chelsea. Don't forget that there is a Natsu Dragneel in each of the infinite universes. But you must stay the course and get stronger. Just like Shion. Natsu Dragneel of this universe just arrived here in Kuoh Town. So, protect him from death."

The masked person heard that and then Chelsea said, "Sure thing honey."

Natsu (R-1) smiled and then kissed her for the first time and said, "Till we meet again in Heaven."

Chelsea said, "Till we meet again."

Natsu (R-1) spirit disappeared and then Chelsea smiled and then Nelson yelled, "You traitor!"

Chelsea turned her head towards him and then said, "I'll let Natsu Dragneel deal with you."

Michael growled and then ran after Chelsea, but Chelsea turned toward him and then Michael said, "Natsu won't wake up. Those injuries are deep enough to kill a man. It even killed Zorskan before that brat revived him."

Shane looked at the masked person and saw that it wasn't paying attention and started swinging at it. The masked person blocked all of his punches with ease and then said, "Seems that the future is set."

Shane growled and then asked, "Why can't I get a single hit in? Who the hell are you?"

The masked being answered, "You don't need to worry about that, Shane. But you will meet the same fate as everyone else that has crossed my path. For I am reborn."

The masked person looked at him and then Shane growled and then said, "Fire God's Bellow."

The masked being said, "Elemental God's Bellow."

Shane heard that and then a large ball of every type of magic that you can think of appeared and then Shane growled and the masked being roared loudly and it grew in size and crushed Shane causing an immeasurable explosion. The masked being said, "Game over for you. Nelson Greed seems to be the opponent of Natsu Dragneel. What will you do, Nelson?"

Nelson asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The masked being answered, "Who knows? I never stay in one place for very long."

Nelson growled and then said, "Well, I doubt that Natsu will be coming. He's already in deep shit."

The masked being said, "The future is set already. Nothing can change that now."

Once the being sucked all of the smoke up, Shane's body was gone completely and then Nelson said, "Shit."


	12. Natsu Dragneel Wakes Up

A devastating beam of light flew out toward Ryan and Ryan saw that and said, "Impossible."

Marien sighed and then said, "Nothing is impossible. It's just a forgotten art."

Ryan placed a barrier up, but the beam flew right through the barrier hitting him causing him to scream. Ryan disappeared and then Nelson growled and then said to himself, "Everyone is dying. This is impossible. This wasn't supposed to happen. Are they all strong enough to kill Gods? That must be it. Yeah, that is it. I am going to kill Natsu Dragneel before he even gets a chance to recover."

Chelsea heard that and looked at him and then said to herself, "Natsu is in danger, huh?"

Nelson took off and then the masked being saw that and Chelsea followed him and Nelson saw that and growled saying, "Stay away from me."

Chelsea smiled and then Venice said, "Ice Sword of Fate."

Karina said, "Ice Sword of Death."

Two different swords made up of ice appeared before them and then they started swinging at one another. Selia and Zorskan continued fighting with immense power. Selia looked at Zorskan and Zorskan said, "Well shit. Who is winning, anyway?"

Selia answered, "Me, of course, love."

Riinau heard that and then appeared in front of Michael and headbutted him. Chelsea said, "Thanks."

Riinau said, "Save Natsu already."

Chelsea used her flames to get ahead of Nelson. Michael growled and then said, "You will regret this."

Riinau punched him in the face and his head turned to the side and Chelsea said, "You can kill him if you want."

Riinau asked, "Do you hate him that much?"

Chelsea answered, "He's a womanizer. I don't like those types of men."

Riinau laughed and then Michael hardened his body when Riinau went for a low blow. Michael felt that and then moaned loudly and then Riinau appeared behind him and grabbed his head and snapped his neck saying, "Now you can't get married anymore. Hahahahaha."

Zorskan said, "Scary."

Selia said, "Indeed. I wonder if we should just stop here and forget about this entire thing."

Zorskan asked, "Why? You wanted this, no?"

Selia answered, "The battle is already lost. So why continue."

Venice appeared behind Selia and then went to stab her, but Zorskan pushed her out of the way and took the sword to the gut. Zorskan growled and then Selia saw that and Riinau's eyes widened and then Selia asked, "Why? I tried killing you, Zorskan."

Zorskan answered, "I tell you the truth. I always loved you. But you joined the enemy and I lost my love for you. That's all there is to it."

Venice took the sword out of his body and Zorskan held it and Karina yelled, "Venice!"

Venice heard that and turned around with a smile on her face saying, "I win."

She saw all of the ice flying toward her and then her smile disappeared and then said, "Shit."

All of the ice flew into her and she collapsed after a spear of ice flew into her forehead killing her instantly. Shion looked at Sarah saying, "Well the end is near."

Sarah asked, "What makes you say that?"

Water appeared out of nowhere taking her away. Sarah saw that and screamed loudly and yelled, "Save me! I can't swim."

Everyone started laughing and then Sarah said, "Selia, come on. Help a friend out."

Selia looked at her and then said, "Sorry, but we're not friends anymore."

Sarah growled and then she started flying toward Shion and Shion took a spear out. Sarah growled and then yelled, "Dammit."

Shion launched her spear into her head and killed her instantly. Shion said, "Well then, that's that."

A barrier appeared out of the blue and Nelson and Chelsea flew back toward the others. Nelson asked, "What the hell was that?"

Chelsea answered, "A barrier. A very strong barrier."

The masked being stared at it and then as the barrier was standing, Natsu appeared in his subconscious. Natsu looked around and then asked, "What is this place?"

A being appeared out of the blue answering, "This is your subconscious. And you are currently out cold. Close to death is more like it. And the war between you and the Serpent Slicers is almost over. They are waiting for you to get back up and defeat Nelson Greed."

Natsu asked, "How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

The being looked at him and answered, "You must figure that out on your own, Natsu. You are the Dragon. Not the Human. Wake up. And finish your mission. You may be close to death, but you can do it. You are God after all."

Natsu said, "I am a Dragon, not a God."

The being smiled and then said, "OK. You are a Dragon, not a God. Let's see what happens next then."

The being disappeared and then Natsu looked around and then asked, "Why are you leaving just like that?"

The being answered, "I'm not gone. I'm just inside of your subconscious. And I can't get out because you and I are the same person. Have fun."

Natsu heard that and then another being appeared and then Natsu asked, "Why do you look like me?"

Natsu (R-1) said, "That is because you and I are the same. Well, not entirely. I am dead. You aren't. I am strong, you aren't. Let me tell you this. Each universe has a Natsu Dragneel. And each one is different. I was strong till Justin killed me. And your friends are relying on you to kill Nelson Greed."

Natsu (E-1) asked, "How do I wake up?"

Natsu (R-1) answered, "Pure willpower, Natsu. Go now. Force yourself out and burn everything you got into the enemy."

Natsu (E-1) heard that and then started roaring loudly and then Natsu (R-1) said to himself, "This brat is a lost cause. He's weak and an idiot. A bad combination. Hahahahaha."

He grabbed Natsu (E-1) and then snapped his fingers and they both disappeared from the area. Natsu (E-1) opened his eyes wide and then started to move again. The barrier started to disappear and the masked being said, "Here he comes."

Everyone heard that and then Nelson growled and asked, "Why don't these people know when to die?"

Chelsea smiled and then Zorskan said, "Good."

Selia said, "Hang in there."

Riinau appeared next to them and then said, "I'm not letting you die on me."

Zorskan laughed and then started coughing and Violas looked out of the window and Rias asked, "Why aren't they moving?"

Violas answered, "I don't know, either."


End file.
